Dimples
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Missing scene from 5x9. Why was Juliet smiling so big before she opened the door for Jack? And what happened after Sawyer and Jack's conversation? // Juliet had to laugh. The dimples always made her laugh. "A janitor? Seriously, James?"


**Disclaimer**: Idea, once again, goes to Genco. I'm just writing out the ideas! Go figure. But I'm having fun! This is a missing scene from 5x9. What were Juliet and Sawyer talking about before Jack knocked on the door? And, what exactly happened after?

**Dimples**:

Juliet sat down beside Sawyer on the couch. She glanced at the book he was reading and just smiled before rolling her eyes.

"What you lookin' at?" Sawyer asked, glancing up and grinning at her.

Juliet had to laugh. The dimples always made her laugh. "A janitor? Seriously, James?"

Sawyer had to hold back the grin.

Juliet smirked. "Not only that, but we've got Kate in the motor pool and she has no idea what she's doing."

Sawyer cocked an eyebrow up at her. He put the book down on the end table beside the couch and turned to look at her. "You sayin' my intentions weren't for their benefits?"

Juliet laughed. "I'm saying, I think you did it to screw with them."

"Hurley gets to work in the cafeteria."

"Yes well.." Juliet said, coughing into her hand. "I'm sure he appreciates you feeding the habit."

Sawyer laughed, leaning back on the couch. "Besides, you delayed giving Phil the manifest you redone with Kate's name."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't notice, only _two_ recruits dropped out. We had a full load."

"So how'd you manage to wing saying Kate was on it?" he questioned.

Juliet smirked. "Simple.." she stated. "Phil's not all there in the head.. he wasn't paying any attention."

Sawyer barked out a laugh and shook his head. It was comments like that, that was the reason Juliet always amused him. She was bluntly honest, which is also why he believed their relationship had actually come as far as it did. Although their relationship had been based off a lie, it was no longer _part_ of the lie. Somewhere in the passed three years, they had become real.

Juliet just smiled. "I swear. If you didn't have those dimples, I'd still hate you."

Sawyer grinned, showing his dimples once more and pulling her onto his lap. "You sure about that?"

Juliet laughed and swatted at him. "Positive."

"Maybe you should take it back, before I get reckless," he told her, waggling his eyebrows and taking one nip at her neck.

"James!" she yelled, laughing. "Alright, I take it back," she said with a grin. "But the dimples help."

Sawyer laughed.

Both of them looked up as there was a knock on the door. Juliet rolled her eyes and reached over Sawyer, grabbing his book.

"Hey, whatcha' think your doin' with that?" he asked, trying to grab it.

Juliet laughed, smacking him on the head with the book and kissing his cheek before standing up.

Sawyer smirked and opened the book. He stopped and looked up. "Gonna get that, or keep starin' at my dimples?"

Juliet grinned and shook her head, walking to the door and opening it. She turned her head from Sawyer and saw Jack at the door. It took her a moment to realize that the smile she'd had on from Sawyer, had disappeared, and she quickly forced it back on again. She knew she had to, because Jack was just staring at her in shock. So she smiled, even if this smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey Jack."

Jack let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when she had opened the door. For the moment, he was simply too surprised to wonder why Juliet would answer Sawyer's door. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. He could only be relieved that she was still alright. "I saw you earlier today.. when you were helping Kate, I wanted to say something to you then.."

Juliet smiled sadly and pulled back from the hug, glancing down and then back up at Jack. "We're.. not supposed to know each other."

"Yeah.." Jack said with a grin.

Juliet could see the obvious confusion was making its way onto his face, so she held her small smile and waited for his question.

"Uh.." Jack mumbled. "I was looking for Sawyer. I guess I came to the wrong house."

Juliet shrugged. "No.." she said, turning to further open the door and let Jack in. "Come in." She watched Jack's look of surprise, and she ignored it. She shut the door behind him and turned. When had Sawyer moved to the lazy boy?

"Evenin' Doc."

Juliet gave the worst fake smile ever as she glanced at James and didn't bother a second glance at Jack. She simply began walking towards the bedroom. "Well.. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Jack watched as Juliet simply went down the hallway. It shouldn't have surprised him that Juliet had moved on in three years. It shouldn't have, but still, he was almost positive he was only surprised because of the person she'd moved on _with_.

Sawyer managed to keep his face peaceful as he watched Juliet simply walk out of the room.

Juliet went into the bathroom first, running water in the sink and splashing it on her face. It wasn't fair, to have to deal with all of them coming back now after she was beginning to give up hope on ever seeing them again. Why would they have even bothered to come back after three years? She couldn't believe that she had once believed Jack would be the person to save her from this island. It was strange to think that what she thought had been love, with Goodwin and with Jack, hadn't really been anything but hope. Hope that they wouldn't turn their backs on her.

She sighed, wiping her face off with a towel before walking across to the bedroom. She vaguely heard Sawyer telling Jack that for now, Sayid was safe. She opened the closet, glancing in at all the clothes. She rolled her eyes. Wearing clothes from the 1970's. But then again, she wasn't sure that the part where her clothes were as old as she was, was actually what she found weird. She was almost positive that it was the face in the closet, there were both hers and Sawyer's. Even when she was married to Edmund, they hadn't put their clothes together. In fact, after several months, she refused to even let him share the bed with her. Though, she guessed her reasoning was good enough on that. Why should she have to share the bed with him, when he had just shared in someone else's?

She shook her head, stripping and simply getting into the bed, pulling the pillow over her head. She only heard vague mumbles followed by the front door. She listened to Sawyer's footsteps coming down the hall, and she listened to them stop in the door way.

"Well.. I know you ain't sleepin', so you alright?" Sawyer asked, doing the same as she had done, leaving just his boxers on.

Juliet kept the pillow clamped over her head.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow up and moved onto the bed, sitting overtop of her lower back and placing his hands on her shoulders. "If your attemptin' to suffocate yourself, maybe I should tell ya', you should be facin' up and not down."

Juliet managed a laugh under the pillow. She admitted, she was thankful for the light massage he began. "Just bad memories that I wanted to stop thinking about."

"Bad Jack memories?" he questioned.

"Not exactly."

Sawyer smiled and shook his head. "You ain't gotta tell me," he told her. "But if you ever wanna, then you can."

Juliet smiled under the pillow before she pulled it off her head and flipped Sawyer over onto his back, laying her head down on his chest. "I already knew that."

Sawyer glanced at her and tried not to laugh. At least he felt a little better now.

"So Jack wanted to know what would happen to Sayid?" she questioned.

Sawyer nodded. "Yep.. in a nutshell, guess he's still used to barkin' the orders and not takin' em."

Juliet smiled. "Yeah well.." she whispered, kissing his shoulder. "You've been calling the shots for three years now, and you're doing a good job of it."

"So you're sayin' you wouldn't prefer to have gotten stuck with the Doc instead of me?" he questioned.

Juliet sat up and stared down at him. "Is that your way of saying you would have preferred to have Kate here instead of me?" she shot back easily.

Sawyer groaned and put the pillow over his head. "I asked first.. " he muttered from under the pillow.

Juliet rolled her eyes and got up, putting on one of his larger t-shirts that covered her down to her mid-thighs. She glanced out the window of the bedroom and saw Kate pacing back and forth on the porch. She glanced back at Sawyer and just shook her head. "No."

Sawyer pulled the pillow off his head and sat up, glancing over at her by the window. "No?"

"No," she repeated. "I wouldn't have preferred getting stuck here with Jack."

Sawyer stood up, walking over to her. "Why not?"

Juliet narrowed her eyes. "Because, James.." she began. "He left us here."

Sawyer frowned.

"They all left us here," she told him. "And they didn't come back until John went to get them back.." she explained. "And it hurts to know I let myself believe Jack would save me, and that he never came back on his own to save me, to save any of us."

Sawyer sighed and pulled her to him, embracing her. "Well my answer is no too."

Juliet wrapped her arms around him. "Why?"

"Because," Sawyer started. "I ain't gonna stand in Jack's shadow again."

Juliet smiled a little.

"And cause its you I love now, not her."

Juliet pulled back a little and looked at him. "I love you too."

**()()()END()()()**

**Oh bad me. Fluff. Kill me now. I'm a fluff-maniac.**


End file.
